


I will give you my galaxy

by chipsandwaffles



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you’re actually a lot like the stars, you know? Stunning and beautiful but out of reach.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will give you my galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I have en entirely different 10k+ fic planned for binu, but I saw [this](http://jenosgf.tumblr.com/post/140681962183/moon-bin) gifset and sat down for 17 days and wrote this. It's cute, it's funny (i mean i laughed) and it's binu what more could you want. There's like three million percent less sanha and rocky than I would've liked, but eh. what can you do.
> 
> I listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9U8uA702xrE&index=) song a lot while writing this, along with both of astro's mini albums if you wanna jam out while you read this. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy. (:

Dongmin doesn’t really get nervous. He knows how to keep those sorts of feelings in when it really matters, like at student council meetings or pep rallies or when he has to pull some of his best friends out of trouble. It’s easy not being nervous. He’s a confident person. He even knows how to kindly decline every girl who gives him confessions. 

Which is why he’s kind of upset that Moon Bin makes him nervous. 

Moon Bin who walks around school refusing to wear the uniform, who rides a motorcycle to school (Dongmin wants to know how he can even afford that), who has this really pretty smile that Dongmin is not infatuated with. 

Moon Bin who asked Dongmin out on a date in front of all his friends. 

Dongmin is upset that he did it so casually like they’ve talked more than once in their time they’ve known each other. He’s upset that he couldn’t even get a response out and that one of his friends had to do it for him. He’s upset that his friends wouldn’t stop teasing him for the rest of the day about the entire situation.

He’s upset that he’s sitting outside at nine at night in a park when he could be studying or thinking of ways to improve student council, waiting for Moon Bin who is definitely ten minutes late.

When someone says nine o’clock, he expects them to be there on time. 

Dongmin realizes he probably shouldn’t expect much from Moon Bin who is known for being late to class every other day (at least that’s what the rumors said), but then again, if Moon Bin was the one to ask Dongmin on a date, he should be there early.

Maybe it was a joke. 

Dongmin really doesn’t want it to be a joke (not that he likes Moon Bin because he definitely does not) but being student council president of their class and Moon Bin being what all the girls liked to call “the hottest bad boy” he could see it being a joke. He was probably going to go to school the next day and see pictures of him sitting alone in the park. He doesn’t know what the headline would be, but he’s certain it’d be something mean.

The longer Dongmin waits, the more he’s convinced this is all one big joke. He probably should’ve guessed from the moment Moon Bin asked him to meet him in the park at nine o’clock on a school night.

Dongmin wants to blame Jinwoo for saying yes to Moon Bin for him, but he knows he should really only be blaming himself for even coming. He sighs and stands up, forcing himself to not look around one more time to see if Moon Bin might actually show up. 

He’s thinking of what teachers he can convince to give him an extension on his homework when he ends up running into someone. He starts apologizing and telling them he should’ve been paying attention, but then they start laughing and he frowns. He _knows_ that laugh. He hates that laugh. 

That laugh stood him up.

“You’re already leaving? The date hasn’t even started,” Moon Bin says. Dongmin wants to say it sounds cocky, but it’s more disappointed than anything. 

“The date started forty three minutes ago,” Dongmin replies, crossing his arms in what he hopes makes him look mad. “I waited, you didn’t come, so now I’m going home.”

Suddenly, there’s flowers being thrust towards him, and Dongmin looks between them and Moon Bin. He has this apologetic smile on his face, like he knew he was going to be late. Dongmin refuses to find it adorable.

“What’s this?”

“An apology. I… I wasn’t planning on being late, but I guess there aren’t a lot of flower shops open at night.”

Dongmin squints. “You were late because you wanted… to get me flowers?” 

Moon Bin nods. Dongmin wants to be wooed, but that doesn’t exactly explain why he was late. He should’ve planned ahead and gotten him flowers after school. Or maybe he should’ve planned the date for earlier in the day. There were a million other options that would’ve made Moon Bin not late.

“Why didn’t you get them after school?”

“I had dance practice.”

“Why didn’t you get them after dance practice?”

“I was doing homework.”

Dongmin doesn’t believe that for a second. He rolls his eyes and sidesteps Moon Bin. He needed to get his own homework done, not waste more of his time.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get far because Moon Bin is grabbing his arm and tugging at it, whining a little as he keeps Dongmin there.

“Dongmiiiinnn. Where are you going?” Dongmin hates that he turns around and looks at Moon Bin. He hates that he really like it when Moon Bin says his name. 

“…home. I’m going home.”

“Why? I’m here. Sure, I’m late, but I still showed up. Better late than never, you know?” 

Dongmin doesn’t want to stay. He has homework. He has better things to do. He should go home and not waste more of his time. He doesn’t want to stay.

“I have homework,” Dongmin says. He doesn’t try and get his arm back from Moon Bin.

“I’ll let you copy mine.”

Dongmin knows he should go home. It’s the smarter decision. 

But Moon Bin brought him flowers, and did his homework before their date, and he’s going to let Dongmin copy his because he didn’t even attempt his yet, and he has this hopeful smile on his face that Dongmin hates because he’s liked that smile since third grade.

He tells Moon Bin that he’ll have to walk him home later. Moon Bin grins at him and Dongmin can’t help but smile back.

-

“Do you ever think about how confusing stars are?” 

Dongmin turns his head to look at Moon Bin. They’re lying in the middle of the park together, staring up at the stars and having mild conversation. Apparently this is the entire date according to Moon Bin, but Dongmin doesn’t really mind. It’s nice and beautiful and he even got Moon Bin to give him his jacket when he started getting cold.

Dongmin finds himself liking Moon Bin more and more as the night goes on. He really doesn’t match his bad boy attitude that he has at school. He’s cute and smiles and laughs at Dongmin’s dumb jokes and is actually a huge nerd who keeps talking about webtoons.

Dongmin has to stop himself multiple times from calling Moon Bin cute.

“How are they confusing?” He asks. He turns his head back towards the sky to try and figure out what Moon Bin is talking about.

“Because they’re just… there, you know? Hanging in the sky for the entire night… And sometimes they get scared when all the lights down here are shining. And their beauty is… kind of out of this world.” 

“You do know that they’re there because-

“No. Dongmin. _They’re confusing._ ” Dongmin laughs and looks back at Moon Bin. He doesn’t expect Moon Bin to be looking at him too.

They stare at each other for a long time, letting silence fall between them. Dongmin studies his face, trying to compare his features to something he’s familiar with. He wants to say that Moon Bin reminds him of one of his friends, or someone he’s seen on the street, but it wouldn’t be true. 

Moon Bin’s beauty is kind of out of this world too.

“You’re confusing,” Dongmin whispers. “You’re nothing like you are at school. You act tough but… you’re just really sweet and a big dork and somehow you make me ridiculously nervous even when all we’re doing is laying here. I don’t understand you.”

“That’s okay,” Moon Bin says. “I don’t understand you either. You seem really confident but you’re kind of really shy. It’s cute. And you’re actually a lot like the stars, you know? Stunning and beautiful but out of reach.” 

Dongmin thinks that is terribly cheesy. It’s lame like Moon Bin is. 

“I’m not out of reach. I’m right next to you,” Dongmin tells him. Moon Bin rolls his eyes and pushes Dongmin. 

“Shut up. You were out of reach before today.” 

Dongmin wants to agree with that and tell Moon Bin that he was out of reach too, but instead he looks up at the stars and smiles to himself. Maybe another day he’d tell him.

-

Dongmin wakes up late for maybe the first time in his life. He’s never woken up late before, especially on a school day. It actually takes a moment for him to register that he’s late, and when he does he starts rushing about his room, getting his bag and clothes ready. He has no idea why he didn’t do any of this last night.

He decides to forgo the shower, putting on his clothes as quickly but nicely as possible. Just because he was late didn’t mean he shouldn’t look decent. 

He pulls on a jacket as he’s looking for his phone, and when he eventually finds it (with multiple texts wondering where he is) he heads towards his bedroom door, grabbing his bag and then going to the front door. Luckily no one is home, and he’s glad he isn’t going to get scolded. For once he’s glad he leaves the house before any of his family members wake up.

Dongmin slips on his shoes, exits his house, locks the door and walks as quickly as his feet can take him to school. 

On his way to school he’s kind of worried about his work. He was supposed to copy Moon Bin’s homework in his classroom this morning, but since that wasn’t happening he needed to think of a backup plan. He thinks maybe he can fake a sick excuse, or maybe he can say he had student council affairs to tend to. His teachers usually went for that one.

He nods to himself as he approves of his plan before moving onto his next issue. Food. Since he didn’t eat breakfast, he’d have to make up for missing out on a meal. He thinks he can convince one of his older friends to buy him something, but he also thinks he might have already used up his chance this month. 

Maybe he can steal Jinwoo’s food. He always has a big lunch. Dongmin nods to himself again, moving onto his next problem.

Moon Bin. 

After their date the previous night he thought a lot about things on their walk home. Like what they were now, and if they were allowed to talk to each other in school or not. He didn’t voice any of his thoughts, too busy thinking and listening to Moon Bin go on about something his friend Minhyuk did. 

Dongmin doesn’t want to tell Moon Bin that he’d be okay with dating him, because he’s pretty sure that he’ll mess up every word on the way to telling him. He wonders if he should just wait until Moon Bin made the next move. That’d probably be the smart thing; then Dongmin could worry about other things.

When he reaches school he feels better about solving his problems for the morning. Waking up late wasn’t so bad after all. 

He walks through the doors with a smile on his face and heads straight to his classroom. The teacher isn’t talking when he looks through the window, which he’s thankful for because at least he isn’t interrupting anything. He opens the door to the classroom and steps in, bowing to the teacher when she looks at him.

“Dongmin? You’re… late?”

“Ah, yes. I apologize. I had something to take care of for student council. It went on longer than I thought.” Dongmin smiles at her and she smiles back.

“It’s alright. We’re working on this worksheet for now. You can take your seat.” The teacher hands him said worksheet and he bows again before heading to his seat. He shouldn’t feel so successful for lying to his teacher, but it wasn’t hurting anyone anyways.

He takes off his bag and sits down, beginning to work on the worksheet. 

Dongmin can’t believe he worried so much about waking up late. Everything was going fine.

Class goes on normally, and everything is actually fairly calm for the rest of the morning. He keeps hearing some of his classmates talking about Moon Bin, but he doesn’t pay it much attention. People are usually talking about him.

When lunch rolls around he heads to the upperclassmen’s classrooms to get food from Jinwoo. There’s somehow no one around him, which he’s actually thankful for because he can eat food and do his homework without anyone disturbing him. He walks over to Jinwoo and takes a seat across from him, flashing a smile.

“…if you’re here for food, don’t bother. Sanha took all of it,” Jinwoo says. Dongmin looks down at the container on the desk that clearly contains food, then back up at Jinwoo with a raised eyebrow.

“This is all I have left! I didn’t eat breakfast-

“Neither did I.”

Dongmin keeps staring at him, hoping maybe he’ll give in. Even if Jinwoo didn’t eat, he’d still always share food with Dongmin. He always worried about Dongmin’s health. 

“…Ugh, screw it. Let’s go out for lunch.” 

Jinwoo stands up and grabs his phone off the desk, waiting for Dongmin to get up as well. Dongmin stands up, but he can’t help but look down at the container sitting on the desk. He doesn’t want to leave the food alone and feeling wasted. Someone should eat it. 

He looks at Jinwoo and hears him sigh.

“Yeah, go for it. Eat that too.” Dongmin happily snatches it up and turns to the door, heading out before Jinwoo. 

Jinwoo is unusually quiet when he catches up to him. Dongmin can tell he wants to say something, but every time he turns to look at Jinwoo, Jinwoo looks away and snickers. 

To add onto Jinwoo’s weird behavior, there’s several other people looking and talking about him more than usual. He gets looks all the time because of his beauty, but these are different. People are whispering and pointing at him, some are squealing and others are rushing off to talk to other students. 

He wonders if maybe he has something on his face and just can’t tell, so he asks Jinwoo about it.

“Uhh… No. But you do have… something on you.” Jinwoo starts laughing at whatever he’s talking about. Dongmin really hates being out of the loop, but before he can ask for answers someone is tapping his shoulder. He turns around to see a girl looking shy and three girls standing behind her, egging her on to do something.

He immediately assumes it’s another confession, and he puts on his best smile to let her know he’s listening. She looks back at her friends who all nod at her then smiles back at Dongmin.

“Are- are you and Moon Bin dating?” 

Dongmin freezes. That was not at all what he was expecting. He hears Jinwoo giggling next to him, which only makes him angry. He doesn’t know how these girls know about him and Moon Bin, but he knows he doesn’t want to blow up on them for asking about his personal business. He’ll definitely blow up on Jinwoo later, though.

“Ah… No. Why do you ask?”

“You’re wearing his jacket.”

Jinwoo bursts out laughing. Dongmin looks down at the jacket he threw on this morning, noticing how it is definitely not his own. He quickly pulls it off and looks on the back to see Moon Bin’s name and a number printed in white letters. He swears the more he stares at it, the more it’s mocking him. 

He can’t believe he wore Moon Bin’s jacket to school. He suddenly feels his face heating up as he bundles it up in a ball and starts walking away. He needs to find Moon Bin right now and give back his jacket.

And if he doesn’t find him, he’ll settle with locking himself up in the student council room until he stops feeling embarrassed. At least he’ll have Jinwoo’s lunch to keep him company.

“Dongmin, hey! Where are you going?” Jinwoo calls after him. He doesn’t answer, because if he does he feels like Jinwoo is going to keep laughing at him. 

He just keeps walking, and walking, and he stops once to take a few bites out of the food he’s carrying because his stomach demands to be filled, and then he keeps walking, and stops at Moon Bin’s homeroom to see if he’s there, and when he isn’t he keeps walking again, and walking, and he ends up at the far end of the school building. There’s no one around and only one door in front of him that leads into a gym. 

He knows it’s used mostly for after school activities, so the chances of anyone being in there are slim.

Dongmin reconsiders his idea of hiding until he’s done being embarrassed and decides to follow through with it. No one was going to find him here hopefully. He had his phone with him anyways, so if someone really needed him they could text him.

He opens the door and is about to step through until he notices someone dancing in the middle of the gym. Dongmin knows that lack of uniform anywhere. He finds the situation rather lucky and heads to the center where Moon Bin is dancing. 

Moon Bin does a double take when he catches Dongmin walking towards him and takes out his earbuds to speak.

“Dongmin? What are you doing here?”

“I’m giving this back. Here.” Dongmin hands the jacket to Moon Bin. “I’ve been wearing it all morning and someone asked me if we were dating and Jinwoo won’t stop laughing at me, so I had to give it back.”

Moon Bin stares down at the jacket for a long moment. There’s an awkward silence between them, and Dongmin starts to worry that he offended him. It’s not like he doesn’t want to date Moon Bin or that he doesn’t like his jacket. It’s probably the warmest jacket he’s ever worn. But he doesn’t like people asking him questions about his personal life, especially when it doesn’t concern them. 

“...are we dating?” Moon Bin finally asks. He looks up at Dongmin with this thoughtful look that Dongmin doesn’t know how to feel about. He feels like if he says the wrong thing Moon Bin isn’t ever going to talk to him again. He hates how nervous he’s feeling right now.

“Is that what you want?” He asks.

“Is that what _you_ want?” Dongmin opens his mouth to speak, but the words won’t come out. He can’t believe he’s speechless about this. He’s a good public speaker. He’s never been nervous like this, but Moon Bin gives him one look and his brain practically forgets how to function. It’s a weird sensation, really, not knowing what to say. 

He has to look away from Moon Bin to give him an answer, letting out a breath before nodding his head that yes, this is what he wants.

“Good. I want that too.” He sees Moon Bin move around him and he feels something slip around his shoulders, and then there’s arms wrapping around his middle. The heat in his face is back, but this time no one is laughing and he doesn’t feel like hiding out. It’s a much nicer feeling.

“Wanna know a secret?” Moon Bin asks. 

“Ah, sure.”

“I saw you earlier wearing my jacket. I was going to tell you but… you looked really cute in it so I didn’t say anything.”

Dongmin takes it all back. He doesn’t like Moon Bin, he doesn’t like the feelings he gives him, he doesn’t like his jacket and he definitely doesn’t like his arms wrapped around him. He worms his way out of Moon Bin’s grasp and starts walking towards one of the gym walls.

“I take it back I don’t want to date you. I’m going to go date this food.”

He hears Moon Bin laugh and once again he’s wrapping his arms around Dongmin, holding him close and making Dongmin flush. 

He rethinks his statement about wanting to date the food when Moon Bin calls him cute again.

-

“So… you’re dating now?”

Dongmin looks over to his bed where Jinwoo is lying down, playing with a phone that is definitely not his. 

“Hey! Are you reading our texts?” Dongmin rushes over to his bed to try and wrestle the phone out of Jinwoo’s hands. He had given him it so he wouldn’t be distracted by any texts from Moon Bin, not so he could read those texts.

“It’s not my fault he wouldn’t stop texting you!” Jinwoo rolls over onto his stomach, putting the phone underneath him before Dongmin can take it away. Dongmin groans in frustration at his friend and lies on top of him to hopefully convince him to give his phone back.

“Hyung, give it back!” 

“Not until you tell me that you’re dating!” Jinwoo tries to shake Dongmin off, but this sort of thing was actually kind of normal. He knew how to hold his ground.

“I’ll tell you if you give me my phone back!”

“Tell me before!”

“After!”

“No!” Jinwoo starts shaking harder, and Dongmin decides he’ll have to take drastic measures. He moves his hands to Jinwoo’s sides, touching them only once before Jinwoo flinches. 

“Don’t you dare start tickling me!” 

“Then give it back!” Dongmin touches him again, and Jinwoo starts screaming. Jinwoo knows there are guests downstairs. He knows that he can yell loud enough to get someone’s attention and get Dongmin in trouble. Jinwoo is a total child sometimes.

“Ugh, fine! Keep it!” Dongmin manages to get off of Jinwoo without falling on the floor, and he goes back to his desk to sit down. He crosses his arms and glares at him from across the room. He’s not pouting. He is absolutely not pouting.

Jinwoo turns his head to look at Dongmin and gives him his usual goofy smile. Dongmin can’t believe he’s acting cute and nice to him. He tries not to smile back, because Jinwoo doesn’t deserve a smile right now. He’s invading his privacy and won’t give back his phone. He deserves the glare.

“…You like Moooon Biiiiinnn,” Jinwoo teases. Dongmin rolls his eyes. Jinwoo was seriously a child. “Dongminnie has a boyfrieeeend. I remember when you used to have a crush on me-

“That was a phase. You’re too childish for me.”

“Says the one that has a Minions toothbrush.”

“That’s-

“And saw the movie four times with four different people.”

“You like them too!” Dongmin says. So what if he really liked the Minions? They were cute and fun. He liked cute and fun things.

“Not like you do.” Jinwoo pauses. Dongmin watches his face go from happy to disappointed as he thinks about something. Dongmin doesn’t like that face. “Oh my god, Moon Bin is gonna break up with you when he finds out about your secret.”

Dongmin frowns and throws something from his desk at Jinwoo. “Shut up!”

“I don’t know why he asked you out. He’s way too cool for you.”

Dongmin wants to tell him that he’s stupid and wrong. Moon Bin isn’t really all that cool; he’s a dork who falls asleep ten minutes into their nighttime phone calls and gets ridiculously happy when Dongmin brings him food after his dance practice. The only cool thing about him is his motorcycle, and even that’s lame because an old lady bought it for him after he helped her around her house every summer for five years.

Moon Bin’s only “cool” because he doesn’t like wearing the school uniform and prefers his street clothes in case a random dance battle happens (not that it would but Moon Bin loves to dream.) He’s “cool” because some kids started the rumor that he dumped three girls within the same year when it was only one. He’s “cool” because they started another rumor that he’s part of a gang and beats people up daily when he got in a fight once in middle school.

He’s not cool. Moon Bin’s just as lame as Dongmin is and he probably likes the Minions too. 

“…Dongmin?” A hand is waving in front of his face to get his attention. He blinks a few times and looks up at Jinwoo. “…you totally zoned out. You’re not mad, right?”

Dongmin sighs. Jinwoo was so weird. One minute he could act like a child, and the next he was like a parent worrying about their kid. It was hard to stay mad at him when he changed his attitude so quickly.

“No, I’m not mad. Can I have my phone back?” He asks, sticking his hand out. Jinwoo shakes his head.

“Need to tell me if you’re dating or not,” Jinwoo replies. Dongmin knows Jinwoo is going to keep teasing him about it either way, which means there’s really no point in denying it. Even if it isn’t technically his business.

“Yes, we’re dating. I was going to tell you eventually-

“Yeah, when I caught you making out probably.”

Dongmin flushes and shoves Jinwoo, effectively sending him stumbling backwards. Dongmin doesn’t even know if he can think about doing things like that when he can barely even think about being alone in his own room with Moon Bin. When he comes over Dongmin makes sure they stay in the living room where there’s usually a parent close by.

Jinwoo seems to notice the look on his face because suddenly he’s leaning in really close to Dongmin with a smirk on his face. “You haven’t kissed, have you?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Need some practice?” Jinwoo puckers his lips at Dongmin, making kissing sounds as he starts to lean closer. If this was middle school, Dongmin would’ve been nervous and happy that Jinwoo was this close to him and offering to practice kissing with him.

But it wasn’t, and he definitely didn’t like Jinwoo anymore. He puts a hand to his chest and shoves him away again, standing up from his chair so Jinwoo stops having the upper ground on him. 

“Go kiss someone who actually likes you, hyung.”

“I should say the same to you.”

-

Dongmin refuses to admit that he’s hiding in the student council room. He’s not hiding. He’s just lying on the floor covered by Moon Bin’s jacket with the door locked. It’s fine. He’s not hiding. Hiding would mean he wants to be found. Which he doesn’t. He really doesn’t want to be found. 

Being found meant he would have to talk to Moon Bin about running away from him. Being found meant that Moon Bin would ask him why he doesn’t want to kiss him.

And Dongmin really doesn’t have a reason why he doesn’t.

Dongmin had ignored everything Jinwoo had said and blocked the thought of kissing Moon Bin from his mind for a while. After their second date he thought about it once or twice. It was just a fleeting thought that came around sometimes. After their third date he started thinking about it more because Moon Bin kissed his cheek and it had made him ridiculously happy. He often caught himself looking at Moon Bin’s lips and getting caught up in thinking about kissing him after that. 

But when Moon Bin had pulled away from their daily goodbye hug earlier and started to lean in Dongmin didn’t know how to react. He didn’t think kissing him would be such a big deal, especially since he was pretty sure he had wanted to kiss him, but apparently it was because his body reacted by pushing Moon Bin out of the way and running off. 

Dongmin wants answers, but the only one who can give them to him is himself, which, clearly wasn’t happening. 

He groans and sits up. He can’t just mope on the floor forever; he actually has work. He pulls himself off the ground and goes to his chair, sitting down and starting on the paperwork that’s been collecting dust since yesterday. 

He would’ve actually done it yesterday, but Moon Bin wouldn’t stop texting him during the student council meeting. Dongmin usually prides himself on getting his work done in record time, and the fact that Moon Bin can distract him so easily is worrisome. 

Fortunately, today he manages to get the paperwork done within the hour, only thinking about Moon Bin a few times. And now that it’s done, it means he can go home and eat and stop thinking about Moon Bin.

Hopefully.

Dongmin stands up and gathers up his things, heading for the door of the council room when he’s ready. He knows there’s still some after school club activities going on, but hopefully Moon Bin isn’t at his. He just wants to go home peacefully without having a fight with him.

He takes a breath in, unlocks the door, and opens it up. Immediately, a body falls back into the room, not even waking up when their head hits Dongmin’s feet. He stares down at his boyfriend in confusion. How long had he been sitting there?

Dongmin reaches down and secures his hands under Moon Bin’s armpits, dragging him into the room so he can shut the door. Moon Bin apparently woke up to the noise (not the dragging of his body though which confuses Dongmin) because he’s tugging at Dongmin’s pants leg, whining out his name. He sighs and takes a seat against the wall, Moon Bin immediately moving himself to rest his head on Dongmin’s lap.

“What are you still doing here?” Dongmin asks. 

“Was waiting for you to stop hiding.”

Dongmin rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t hiding. I was doing work.”

“And hiding. Jinwoo told me that sometimes you just lay on the floor in here when you have a problem.” Dongmin wants to tell Moon Bin he’s totally wrong, but that’s exactly what he had been doing earlier. He makes a mental note to never let Moon Bin talk to Jinwoo again.

“I’m not admitting anything. How long have you been here?” Moon Bin contemplates it for a second. 

“Mm… Since you ran off? Well, I saw Jinwoo first, but right after that I came here. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I should’ve asked if you were okay with… kissing.”

“I am.” Dongmin didn’t expect the words to come out, so he covers his mouth. Moon Bin smiles up at him, waiting for him to continue if he wants to. Moon Bin was too sweet. “…I don’t know. Maybe I was caught off guard. I really don’t know why I pushed you away.”

“Do you want to maybe… try kissing right now?” Moon Bin asks. Dongmin can feel his face flushing, and he can’t help it when his eyes study Moon Bin’s face, eventually ending at his lips. The nervousness that comes when he’s close with Moon Bin makes his skin tingle and his stomach flutter. 

All of his feelings concerning Moon Bin are overwhelming him right now, but he nods his head because he wants to kiss Moon Bin. He wants to show him he likes him with more than words and dates and late night phone calls. 

Dongmin just really hopes he doesn’t kick him or something when Moon Bin gets his face near his. 

Moon Bin moves himself to sit next to Dongmin, pressing himself as close as he can to his side. They sit there for a moment, neither of them doing anything and Dongmin wonders if Moon Bin is as nervous as he is. He hopes so. Then he wouldn’t feel alone with these sorts of feelings. 

Dongmin turns his head to look at Moon Bin and Moon Bin does the same when he notices Dongmin watching him. They stare at each other for a second before Moon Bin moves one of his hands to Dongmin’s face. Dongmin wants to touch Moon Bin’s face too, but he feels like he might break the moment between them if he moves.

So he lets Moon Bin take over. He’s never kissed anyone, so it’s better this way. 

Moon Bin smiles at him with this soft smile that makes Dongmin’s heart stop before he leans in closer. Dongmin can feel Moon Bin’s breath on his lips, and then almost immediately after Moon Bin is pressing their lips together. 

Dongmin thinks his brain might be fried. He wants to think about something like school or homework to distract himself from his own awkwardness, but all he can think about is Bin and his lips and his warm hand on his face and how much he likes Bin and how he wants to kiss him again and again even if all it is is this weird pressing of lips. 

And then all of a sudden Bin is on top of him, a hand at the back of his neck and another in his hair, and Dongmin has no idea where to put his hands as Bin deepens the kiss, moving his lips against Dongmin’s in what he can only assume is an attempt to make this less awkward.

He tries to move his lips with Bin’s, but he’s never done this before unlike Bin who clearly has experience. At least Dongmin likes it. He thinks that’s important.

Bin seems to take a hint and pulls back a little, pressing his forehead to Dongmin’s for a second.

“Stop being so awkward,” he says. He places a soft peck to Dongmin’s lips, making Dongmin smile.

“I’m trying.”

Bin presses his lips to Dongmin’s again, soft and closed mouth like it was before. He takes his hand away from Dongmin’s hair and trails it down Dongmin’s arm until he finds his hand, entwining their fingers together and squeezing once in reassurance. 

Dongmin is pretty sure his brain is still fried but the gesture is sweet and makes his nervousness die down a little bit.

They stay there for a while, Bin going much slower this time and giving Dongmin encouraging squeezes to his hand every few seconds. Dongmin likes this much better, he likes this gentle side to Bin more than anything else (if Bin asked though he’d just say he likes all of him.) 

Of course, all good things come to an end, especially good things like spending time with Bin. 

He only stops kissing him because his mom calls him to ask where he is. Dongmin wants to keep kissing him, but his own parents are probably wondering where he is as well. He reluctantly lets Bin walk him home, making sure they hold hands the whole way there. Bin tells him he’ll text him when he gets home, and gives Dongmin a quick kiss goodbye.

Dongmin doesn’t know if he’s ever going to get used to Bin kissing him.

-

Dongmin can’t sleep. He’s been tossing and turning in his bed for two hours, trying every sleeping position there is, but nothing works. He looks at his phone that’s lying next to his head, pressing a few buttons until his conversation with Bin is open on his phone. 

Bin hadn’t been at school the past week, nor would he answer any of Dongmin’s texts. Bin’s friend Minhyuk had tried texting him too, but nothing came. He would’ve visited his house, but neither he nor Minhyuk actually knew where he lives. He even tried to get his address from the school, but his smile couldn’t charm the secretary this time around. 

It was frustrating to say the least. 

Not knowing if Bin was even okay was frustrating. 

Dongmin wouldn’t describe what he was feeling as worried, because it was more like panic. Not seeing or hearing from someone for a day was okay; two days was kind of worrying, four days was worse, and six days was when the panic settled in. He doesn’t even want an explanation; he just wants to know that Bin is okay.

He gets off his bed and heads to his desk, pulling Bin’s jacket off of his chair and slipping it on. It comforts him a little bit as he lies back in his bed, but the jacket isn’t him. It doesn’t hold Dongmin’s hand like Bin does, or make him feel adored like Bin does. 

Dongmin tries to stop himself from crying, but he’s been trying to keep these feelings shoved to the back of his head for the past week. He needs to get something out, even if it’s just a few tears. 

He doesn’t cry for long because his phone starts ringing. He wipes at his face and quickly answers, the ringtone making him let out a breath of relief because it’s Bin’s ringtone, the one he set for himself.

“Hello? Bin?”

“Ah, no. I’m… This is Dongmin, right?” 

“Yes, this is Dongmin. Who are you? Where’s Bin? Is he okay?” Dongmin hopes this isn’t bad news. He doesn’t want to hear bad news, especially if it’s about Bin.

“Bin’s fine. I’m his sister, Sua.” Dongmin feels a weight lift off his shoulders when he hears that Bin is fine. _Bin’s fine_. “He can’t really talk right now, but I think he would want me to tell you that he’s okay.”

“Did something happen to him? He hasn’t been at school and none of his friends knew where he was.”

“He got in an accident with his motorcycle-

“ _What?_ ” Dongmin feels his panic rising again. “He got in an accident- is he dying?”

“Didn’t I just tell you he’s fine? Relax,” Sua tells him. Dongmin wants to relax, but he was just told his boyfriend got into an accident. How was he supposed to relax with that knowledge?

“Can I see him? I know it’s late but-

“Mom said that they’re releasing him tomorrow morning. You can come by but he’s probably going to be asleep.”

“That’s okay. I just want to see him. Can you give me your address?” 

Sua tells him the information he wants to know and then hangs up, wishing him a goodnight and telling Dongmin that Bin really is okay. He writes down the address twice on two different pieces of paper, and then makes a note of it in his phone. He knows he’s being kind of paranoid, but there could always be the chance of something happening to it. 

Dongmin is still worried, but at least he knows Bin is okay. 

He doesn’t sleep that night, choosing to work on the homework he’s been collecting for Bin. He doesn’t want Bin to fall behind in his grades, so instead of being a worrying boyfriend he decides to be a hardworking one. Even if Bin and he have to study this subject later, that’s alright with him.

-

Dongmin doesn’t actually have to go that far to get to Bin’s house. It’s only fifteen minutes away, which he’s thankful for because the shorter the walk the quicker he gets to see Bin. He leaves at a reasonable time (not at seven in the morning like he originally planned) and picks up a few snacks for Bin when he passes a convenience store on the way to his home. 

He waits patiently after he knocks on the door to his house, half hoping Bin will be the one to open it up. He wants to see him and hug him and hold his hand until he gets better.

Bin doesn’t open the door though, instead a girl who he’s pretty sure is Sua opening it. He can already tell they’re siblings if the resemblance is anything to go by. She stares up at Dongmin with wide eyes, almost in awe at him.

“Jeez, he said you were pretty but I didn’t think you’d be _that_ pretty,” Sua says. She steps out of the way and gestures for him to come in. He offers a polite smile at her compliment, as he does for most girls who say something about his looks. 

Dongmin takes off his shoes and places them neatly by the door before turning to Sua. She’s still looking at him, but he’s not sure if she’s staring or sizing him up. 

“…his bedroom is the one at the end of the hallway. He’s sleeping, so don’t wake him up. I’m watching you, got it?” Sua backs out of the room, staring Dongmin down as she leaves. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt threatened by a girl before, but he guesses there’s always a first for everything.

He heads to Bin’s bedroom, quietly opening the door and stepping in. Bin’s room is actually everything Dongmin expects. It’s covered in posters of bands he’s told Dongmin about, along with figurines and pictures that sit on shelves. It suits Bin well. He closes the door and walks over to his bed, pulling his desk chair with him so he can sit down. 

Before he even gets the chance to sit, he notices a picture on Bin’s nightstand. It’s the first picture they took together. Dongmin smiles at it, finding it sweet that Bin would keep it so close to him. 

He sits down and places the bag of snacks he brought on the floor next to him. He doesn’t really have much to do considering he did all of his and Bin’s work earlier in the day, so he pulls out his phone to find something to do. Maybe he’ll finally check out one of those webtoons Bin always tries to get him to read. 

He doesn’t actually get far into doing anything, though, because Bin starts shifting around in his bed. He turns one way, groans, then turns the other and finds a comfortable spot on his bed facing Dongmin. Dongmin notices a bruise on his face, one that is going to be there for at least the next week. He’s sure he’ll be the talk of the school when he comes back. 

Not that he wasn’t already, considering someone had already started the rumor that he ran away to be the leader of the gang he was apparently apart of. Dongmin doesn’t really understand how kids can misunderstand someone so easily, but he guesses that leaves more of the real Bin for himself.

“Am I in heaven?” Dongmin jumps at the sudden voice. The room had been so quiet he wasn’t expecting it. He stares at Bin who has his eyes open now and a smile on his face. His smile makes Dongmin feel a million times better. 

“No, you’re in your bedroom,” Dongmin answers.

“Are you sure? Because I think I’m looking at an angel.” 

There is something about Bin flirting with him and smiling like usual that makes Dongmin start crying again. 

He had been nothing but worry and panic all week thinking about Bin, wondering if he was okay or if he was even going to see him one more time. He was scared thinking that Bin might be anything but smiles and laughter. He missed him and worried about him and here he was smiling at Dongmin like he was the stars in the sky that they looked at so often together.

“Hey, why are you crying?” 

“I w-was worried. I’m- I’m just glad you’re okay.” Bin reaches out for Dongmin’s hand, taking it into his own and squeezing it. Dongmin smiles down at it, happy to be holding it again.

“I’m sorry I made you worry. I won’t do that to you ever again, okay?” Dongmin looks up at Bin and nods. 

“Okay.”

\- 

Dongmin sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He’s exhausted after spending the entire night at school finishing up his work for the upcoming school festival. He and the rest of the council had been planning it since the beginning of November, making sure every club had their stalls ready, that there would be performances all day long, and that there were enough teachers signed up to be chaperones. 

Everything was perfect, even if they had to kick someone off student council in the middle of preparations. 

Dongmin sighs again thinking about it. 

It had been a few weeks after Bin’s accident, and his parents were finally allowing him out of the house to go somewhere other than school. He had shown up at Dongmin’s house to go on their twentieth date, unannounced and when Dongmin was in the middle of planning for the festival. 

He managed to convince him, though, and they ended up at the park, lying together as they looked up at the stars. Bin was oddly quiet, and Dongmin eventually had to ask him if something was wrong. 

They ended up having a long conversation about why Bin’s dance team never got approved to perform in the festival. At first, Dongmin had no idea what he had even been talking about. He wasn’t the one that dealt with talking to the clubs and teams to get their applications; he only approved of them. He had told Bin that he’d never seen his team on the list of applicants, which almost led to an argument before Dongmin had figured out _why_ he’d never seen the dance team’s application.

It had been no secret that the secretary had the biggest crush on Dongmin. It had also been no secret that she didn’t like people like Bin who “were ruining the image of the school” and constantly complained whenever his name was brought up. It hadn’t been a recent occurrence either. She had been complaining since the day Dongmin smiled at her.

Dongmin had confronted her the next day at school, Bin next to him to show off – at least Dongmin thinks – that he was dating him and not her. Dongmin found out that not only had she ripped up Bin’s dance team application for every festival, but she had ripped up seven other clubs applications too.

She wouldn’t apologize, and after throwing several insults at Bin, Dongmin had no choice but to kick her off student council. 

Dongmin flushes at the memory of he and Bin making out in the student council room afterwards because Bin was so happy that he stood up for him. Thinking about Bin was nice and all, but he’s tired and should get home. He had time to think about Bin tomorrow at the festival and every day afterwards anyways.

-

Dongmin didn’t realize how busy he’d been before at the school festivals until today. He had kept trying to see Bin and spend some time with him, but every time he tried a student council member would tell him he was needed for this and that and everything in between. He knew he had a lot of responsibilities being the student council president and all, but he just wanted five minutes with Bin before he had to perform. 

“…you look stressed out.” Jinwoo sets a snack in front of Dongmin, getting his attention for all of two seconds before thanking him and digging right into it. He hasn’t eaten since breakfast and hasn’t had enough time to grab any food all day. Jinwoo was a saint, truly.

“Dude, go hide in the student council room like you usually do. Get five minutes of sleep. Please. Moon Bin is going to get worried. _I’m worried._ ” Dongmin shakes his head at Jinwoo. Sleeping meant something might go wrong, or worse, he’ll miss Bin’s performance.

“I’m fine. You’re acting like I didn’t get enough sleep last night or something.”

“Four and a half hours isn’t ever enough sleep. Dongmin-

“Hyung, I’m fine,” Dongmin interrupts. “I need to get back to work. Thanks again for the snack. Make sure you don’t miss Binnie’s performance.” 

He stands up from the table and waves once to Jinwoo before heading off to find the nearest student council member to check that everything is going fine for now. 

Dongmin busies himself for the next hour checking up on each member of student council, fixing a problem at one of the booths, and dealing with two kids who decided to get into a fight. He almost misses Jinwoo and Sanha’s performance in the midst of breaking up the fight, but manages to make it right as they started. 

He doesn’t get to stand around and talk to either of them for more than a minute, the student council vice president calling him while they’re talking. He rushes off and tells them he’ll catch up with them later and ignores the worried look Jinwoo gives him. 

He spends twenty minutes breaking up an argument between two clubs that have problems every year with each other. He doesn’t know how they possibly get into the same argument when he makes sure to put their booths on opposite sides of the school, but it still happens.

After he escorts one of the groups back to their booth, he takes out his phone to text Bin. Bin had sent him a cute photo earlier in the day, and he didn’t have the time to reply to it yet. 

Dongmin shouldn’t have expected he’d be able to reply. His phone starts ringing in the middle of his text, and he groans when he sees a student council member calling him.

“Hello?” 

“Where are you? You need to get to the third floor right now. The manga club set a trashcan on fire-

“You’re capable of getting a fire extinguisher and putting it out-

“See, that’s the thing. They’re blocking all the extinguishers and the alarms and they’re not letting anyone get to them and like, I was going to go get a teacher but they managed to convince all the ones on the third floor to go get food on the first and-

“I’m on my way.”

Dongmin sighs and hangs up his phone, quickly pocketing it and rushing into the school. He would have to wait just a little longer to talk to Bin. Talking to Bin at the end of the day was going to be a long deserved reward for working so hard. 

Talking to him and seeing him smile as he talked about his performance later was going to be nice.

All he had to do was make it through this and then he could see him. 

-

Dongmin blinks his eyes a few times, a blinding light glaring at him from above. He moves his arm to cover his eyes, deciding that he should definitely go back to sleep. 

No, wait.

He shouldn’t be sleeping. If he was sleeping, who was taking care of the festival? Who was cheering Bin on from backstage? 

Dongmin quickly sits up in the bed he’s in, groaning when a sharp pain shoots through the back of his head. He immediately lies back down, closing his eyes and deciding that maybe a second to gather his bearings wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

“Oh, you’re finally awake.” Someone says from next to him. Dongmin doesn’t need to guess who it is; he’d know that voice from anywhere.

“Where am I?” Dongmin asks.

“Your room.”

“Why? What about the festival? I… I need to get back-

“Festival’s over,” Bin says. “Been over for like, two hours. You passed out four hours ago.”

“…I did?” Dongmin cracks open his eyes, keeping his arm over his face to block the light as he looks at Bin. 

“Well, you didn’t pass out. Someone from the manga club knocked you out. Your mom had to come and all of them got suspended and I heard that like a bunch of girls got worried when they heard you got hurt. Apparently they tried to pick a fight with the leader of the manga club, but that might’ve just been Minhyuk exaggerating. And before you start worrying, the rest of the festival went fine after that.”

Dongmin is quiet for a minute. He picks out the problems that are present at the moment and begins to settle them out in his head.

His first problem is that his head hurts. A lot. He doesn’t actually know if they have any painkillers, but he asks Bin if he can ask his mom about it. Bin smiles and leaves him to his next issue.

Even though Bin said the rest of the festival went fine, he can’t help but worry. Fine wasn’t perfect or good or great. Fine was just… fine. He wants to call the vice president to ask her, because she’d be able to tell him everything. He has a feeling they’re going to have to talk to a lot of teachers tomorrow about the festival. He’ll probably get scolded for not watching the manga club closer. Dongmin will get upset about it, but there’s nothing he can do. 

Dongmin groans and decides that problem can’t be solved until tomorrow, so he moves onto his next one. 

He missed Bin’s performance.

_He missed Bin’s performance._

He doesn’t actually have a solution to this problem. 

“Hey, your mom told me you should eat too so I brought you some food.” Dongmin turns on his side slowly to fully look at Bin, making sure he doesn’t hurt himself again in the process. He watches Bin set a tray of food on the floor before picking a glass of water and a pill off the tray. He holds it out for Dongmin with a smile, and Dongmin isn’t sure how he could smile at him when he missed his performance.

Bin had been so excited to show him it that he never let Dongmin come watch their practices or let him talk with Minhyuk because he’d inevitably show him a dance move or two from being excited and thankful that Dongmin was giving them this chance. Bin had been waiting impatiently to show Dongmin and everyone else what his team could do, telling him every night how he couldn’t wait any longer and that he wanted the festival to be tomorrow.

And when it finally came, Dongmin wasn’t there.

“You okay?” Bin asks when Dongmin still hasn’t taken the medicine. 

“I missed your dancing,” he says. 

“What?” 

“I didn’t get to see you dance. I’m sorry.”

Bin doesn’t actually look all that disappointed when he understands what Dongmin’s talking about. He shakes his head and laughs a little, shoving the pill and glass of water closer to him. 

“You got hit in the head by some weirdo and you seriously expect me to be mad that you missed me dancing? I mean, at first I was mad but then I found out what happened and it’s not like you purposefully were going to miss it. Take your medicine before you beat yourself up some more.” 

“But-

“No. Shut up. I’m sure fifteen people recorded it and it’s not like we can’t just show you some other time. You’re being dumb take your medicine.” 

Dongmin wants to be stubborn, but Bin does have a point. He sits up enough to be able to take the pill and drink water, handing the cup back to Bin when he’s done. Dongmin situates himself on his bed in a position that is optimal for eating, and Bin hands him the tray of food so he can eat.

After only eating a snack earlier in the day, his mother’s cooking actually makes him want to cry. Bin leaves him to eat, heading over to Dongmin’s desk to rummage through his bag. Dongmin wants to pay attention to him since he hasn’t seen him all day, but there’s food to eat and shoving it in his mouth is leaving little time to talk.

Apparently Bin doesn’t want to talk though, because Dongmin is halfway through his food and Bin is still standing by his desk. He’s quiet and staring down at something, maybe his phone, but Dongmin can’t really see. 

“Binnie?” 

“Mm, yeah. I’m coming.” Bin heads back over to Dongmin, hiding something behind his back as he walks over. Dongmin waits to do or say anything until he’s sitting down again, a smile on his face like usual. He opens his mouth to say something, but is immediately cut off when a present is shoved towards him. 

Dongmin stares down at it in confusion. He knows it’s not his birthday or any holiday where he might get presents. He looks back up at Bin for an explanation. “What’s this?”

“A gift.”

“I can see that. Why?”

“For being together for 100 days.” 

Dongmin stares at Bin for a long time. It’s quiet between them as the gears in Dongmin’s brain start working on overdrive trying to figure out how to solve his newest issue.

It’s their 100 day anniversary. _He forgot their 100 day anniversary._

He had been busy with preparing the festival and making sure he didn’t fall behind in school that it had slipped his mind completely. He didn’t get a present, he didn’t prepare a fancy dinner like Bin deserved, he didn’t even kiss Bin or hug him or anything that a good boyfriend would do. 

He was the worst boyfriend. 

Dongmin pushes the present back towards Bin. “I don’t deserve this.”

“Dongmin, it’s fine-

“It’s _not_. I was too worried about the festival that I forgot all about you and I didn’t even see you today. I didn’t see your performance. I didn’t get you a present. Why are you even dating me? I’m seriously-

Dongmin is shut up by Bin pressing his lips to his, soft and sweet and forgiving and Dongmin feels like crying again because he missed Bin too much today. He wants to keep kissing him to make up for all the kisses they should’ve been exchanging today, but Bin pulls away and shoves the present back to Dongmin.

“You worry too much. I’m not mad. You told me from the beginning that you were going to be busy. To be honest, I figured you were going to forget anyways so I really wasn’t expecting anything.”

Dongmin frowns. “You could’ve reminded me. Then I could’ve at least gotten you a present.” 

Bin smiles and leans in again, pressing another kiss to Dongmin’s lips. “Dongmin, letting me perform today was probably the best present you could’ve given me.” 

Dongmin knows Bin is serious. Being able to perform on stage with his dance team, with some of his best friends, is what he’s wanted since middle school. He’d talk about how dancing was one of the best things he’s ever tried, how it was his life and how one day he’d love to perform on a big stage in front of thousands. 

He’s pretty sure that the crowd that saw him earlier in the day was less than two hundred, but he’s still happy that he could give Bin a good start to his dream.

“Now open your present before I open it for you.”

Dongmin does. He carefully tears off the wrapping paper, folding it next to him before really getting to look at the present. It’s a picture frame with a letter taped to the back. Dongmin turns it over and smiles at the picture in it. He remembers when Jinwoo had taken it, trying to be secret as he captured them smiling and staring at each other. Dongmin had told him to delete it because it was embarrassing, but Bin convinced him to send it to him. 

It isn’t an extravagant present and Dongmin hadn’t liked the picture at first, but looking at it now made him smile and feel happy just thinking about the emotions he gets when he looks at Bin. 

“You kept saying how you didn’t have time to buy a frame or get a picture of us in your room, so I figured I’d just get you one. I know you didn’t like it, but I think it’s cute and now every time you look at it you can think about me and-

“Bin.”

“Hm?”

“Kiss me.” 

-

Dongmin is in a student council meeting when he starts hearing yelling outside. Leaving the windows open was usually a bad idea when students were still loitering at school and club activities were going on, but the room had been exceptionally hot that day. 

If he was any other student he’d probably ignore it, but he’s the student council president and the yelling isn’t normal yelling that students use when they’re playing around. It’s the yelling that involves two or more people fighting that he really hates dealing with. 

Dongmin tells everyone to take a twenty minute break while he and the vice president go and check it out. They head down the stairs and outside into the courtyard where a crowd has gathered around what he can only assume are the students fighting. He allows the vice president to go in front of him so she can blow the whistle she carries with her. 

Unfortunately, when he gets close enough to be able to see who exactly is fighting, he bolts ahead of her and through the crowd. He pulls Bin off of some tenth grader he’s seen on multiple occasions, holding him back from throwing another punch. 

“Hey, hey! Bin, calm down! He’s just trying to start trouble like usual.” Bin keeps trying to get past Dongmin to the other kid, but it’s not like Dongmin hasn’t held people back before. He begins to push Bin away from everyone, hoping the vice president will take care of the crowd.

“Get off of me! Dongmin, get off!”

“I’m not letting you get suspended-

“I don’t _care_. I’m going to pound his stupid face in-

Dongmin stops moving and puts his hands on Bin’s face, pressing his forehead against his. “Bin, breathe. Calm down. He’s not worth it. I’ll write him up for whatever he did and he’ll get suspended, okay? But you don’t need to get suspended too. Breathe with me, come on.” 

Bin closes his eyes and listens to Dongmin. He can hear how shaky Bin’s breathing is, clearly on the verge of crying. Dongmin wants to know what made Bin so upset that he’d start punching someone else. 

“Let’s go back to the student council room. There’s a first aid kit in there,” Dongmin says when Bin is a little more composed. He nods his head and takes one of Dongmin’s hands away from his face with his own, entwining them together. Dongmin wouldn’t usually let this happen, but Bin is upset and needs comfort; he’d let Bin have the whole world if it made him feel better. 

Dongmin leads them to the student council room, closing the door once they’re in. He tells Bin to sit down in his chair while he gets the first aid kit and texts the rest of the student council that they get ten more minutes to their break. 

One of the members asks if he wants anything to eat, but he tells her no. He wants to take Bin to get some food after the meeting, because he knows that food always makes him happy. 

He manages to find the first aid kit under the sink, checking to make sure it has supplies before he takes it over to Bin. He wets a washcloth while he’s still standing, knowing that Bin has blood on his face. Dongmin sits down in the nearest chair and rolls it to his, putting the kit on the table along with his phone.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dongmin asks. He brings the washcloth up to Bin’s face and wipes gently at a scratch on his cheek. 

“He’s a brat,” Bin says. 

“So you hit him?”

“He…” Bin doesn’t look at Dongmin, opting to stare at something on the wall. Dongmin continues to wipe at the scrapes and blood on his face, waiting for Bin to talk when he’s ready. Dongmin knew trying to force it out of him was going to end in him being even angrier.

“He thought he was so funny, you know? Started saying gross stuff about my sister. He deserved to get beat up. He-

Dongmin notices Bin’s fists balling up on his thighs, and Dongmin isn’t going to push any further. He doesn’t want Bin to get angry again. He has enough information to make the report on the kid anyways. 

“It’s okay. I’ll make sure he gets suspended. You don’t have to worry about it.” Bin looks up at Dongmin with confusion.

“You’re not mad?” He asks. Dongmin shakes his head and smiles. 

“No. You’re defending your sister,” Dongmin says. “Besides, you’re right. He is a brat. He gets detention every other week.” 

Dongmin waits again for Bin to talk, hoping that what he’s said cheers Bin up a little. They sit there, staring at each other in silence until Bin’s lips are on Dongmin’s. Dongmin is surprised and wants to kiss back if that will make Bin feel better, but there is still blood on his lips and Dongmin can do without that.

He pushes Bin away and wipes at his lips with a clean part of the washcloth. “Kiss me when I’m do-

“I love you.” 

Dongmin freezes. He has no idea what to say or where to look or what to do. Bin just said he loves him. Moon Bin just told him he loves him. Dongmin tries to get the gears in his head to move, to problem solve this situation before he says something stupid, but everything has stopped. His brain isn’t functioning.

He knows Bin is staring at him, probably waiting for a response, but Dongmin can’t give one.

He doesn’t know what he’d even say.

“Can I use the bathroom?” Dongmin asks. He doesn’t wait for a response though, because it’s a stupid question and he doesn’t have to ask his boyfriend if he can use the bathroom. He gets up and sets the washcloth on the table before rushing out of the room. 

-

Dongmin knocks furiously on the door of Jinwoo’s house, needing to talk to his best friend now more than anything. 

After he came back from the bathroom, Dongmin had pretended nothing happened. He cleaned the rest of Bin’s scrapes up, bandaged his hand, and smiled at him like Bin didn’t tell him he loved him five minutes ago. He told the other student council members to come back early so that he wouldn’t have to be alone with Bin for ten more minutes. 

If it had been any other day, he would’ve let Bin stay, but this time he really couldn’t concentrate if he was there. He sent him off with a kiss to make it seem like he wasn’t freaking out and told him he’d see him tomorrow.

And then, right after the meeting he asked the vice president if she could clean up while he gathered his stuff and practically ran to Jinwoo’s house.

Of course, Jinwoo wasn’t answering when he needed him the most. He was probably sleeping, and his parents weren’t home. Dongmin could climb through the window like he used to when they were little, but since it was getting colder they could’ve easily locked it. 

Dongmin bangs on the door again, taking his phone out in case Jinwoo didn’t hear him this time. 

Fortunately, someone does and the door opens, revealing a short black haired kid that Dongmin has never seen before.

“…you are not Jinwoo.”

“And you are not his mom.”

Dongmin and the kid stare at each other, the kid looking him up and down with an expression of clear judgement. Dongmin really didn’t have time for this. The kid could judge him after he talked to Jinwoo. Dongmin shoves past him and into the house, taking off his shoes before going up the steps two at a time to Jinwoo’s room. The kid yells after him, telling him he can’t just enter people’s houses like that, but he ignores him.

He reaches Jinwoo’s door and knocks on it, but before he can open it up the kid is in front of him again, blocking the door and the knob. 

“Who are you? Jinjin said he wasn’t having anyone else over.”

“…Jinjin?” Dongmin doesn’t know where that nickname came from, but he’s not sure a kid should be saying it so casually. “Jinwoo hyung lets me come over if I need him. That’s why I’m here.” 

“Suuuurrreee. I totally believe that. Or you’re his evil ex that wouldn’t leave him alone-

“Evil ex? That guy has been gone for two years. Why would I be here if I was his ex?” Dongmin doesn’t like this kid at all. 

“I don’t know! Maybe you want him back now that-

The door suddenly opens, making the kid fall back into the room. Jinwoo manages to catch him before he hits the ground, and the way he looks at Jinwoo when he smiles at the kid is kind of gross. Was this one of Sanha’s friend? Dongmin wonders why he has a crush on Jinwoo for a moment, before realizing he had a crush on Jinwoo once too. He can’t really judge.

“You okay, Myungjun?” Jinwoo asks. 

“Yeah, I just… I’m great.” Dongmin groans to try and get Jinwoo’s attention. Whoever Myungjun is and what he’s doing here is not Dongmin’s problem. He had his own problems.

“Oh, Dongmin? What are you doing here? Did mom invite you for dinner?”

“No. I need to talk to you. About something important.”

“Okay.” Jinwoo helps Myungjun up and stands him upright before he mumbles something in his ear. It makes Myungjun blush, and he quickly pushes Jinwoo out of the room before closing the door on them. Jinwoo laughs a little before leading Dongmin down the stairs and to the kitchen. 

“Is that one of Sanha’s friends?” Dongmin asks when he’s sitting at the table. Jinwoo places a glass of orange juice in front of Dongmin and then takes a seat of his own.

“Myungjun? No. He’s one of the tour guides at the university I’m going to. We’ve been hanging out recently and… stuff.” Jinwoo smiles fondly at whatever he might be thinking about. 

“Stuff?” 

“Stuff.” Jinwoo pauses. “Something happen between you and Bin?” 

Dongmin lets out a sigh of relief when Jinwoo changes the subject. He’d tease him about Myungjun later when he wasn’t freaking out about his boyfriend. 

“He told me he loves me.” 

“And?” 

“ _And I’m freaking out._ He said it like he’s been thinking about it for a while. No hesitation, no build up. Just… I love you.” Dongmin wraps his hands around the glass in front of him, starting down at the juice inside. Thinking about Bin’s words from earlier makes his brain stop working all over again, and he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do.

“He probably has been thinking about it. I think Bin told Minhyuk he loved you like two weeks ago? At least that’s what Sanha told me.”

Dongmin wants to complain about his friends knowing his personal matters, but he could do that later. “Why are you so calm about this? Bin told me he _loves_ me.”

“Okay? Don’t you love him too? Why is it a big deal?” Dongmin keeps looking down at his juice, hoping he doesn’t look all that suspicious. Jinwoo wasn’t dumb by any means, but if Dongmin played it cool he could trick him.

“Dongmin? You love him too, right?” Dongmin nods his head slowly. If he talked he’d get nervous about this and definitely mess up any lie he had been constructing. Jinwoo knew when he was lying.

“Dongmin?”

“I don’t know, okay?!” Dongmin knocks his juice over on accident during his outburst, making Jinwoo jump. He starts apologizing while Jinwoo stands up to get some paper towel, the overwhelming feelings making him want to cry. Dongmin folds his hands in his lap and keeps his eyes away from Jinwoo. 

He wants to tell Bin that he loves him too. He wants to say it back and then kiss him like they do in the movies. He wants to tell Bin he loves him every day and every night. 

He wants to, but Dongmin doesn’t actually know if he loves Bin. 

He knows he likes Bin and he knows he wants to be with him for a long time, but loving him? Dongmin isn’t sure he’s ready to think about something like that so early in their relationship.

“He’s gonna break up with you,” Jinwoo suddenly says. Dongmin looks at Jinwoo with a frown. 

“Why?”

“Because you don’t love him back.” Jinwoo is probably right. He did know a lot more about relationships than Dongmin did. Maybe it was for the best. Dongmin wasn’t a very a good boyfriend anyways. He had to cancel dates and sometimes couldn’t talk with Bin before he fell asleep. Bin deserved better.

“Oh my- Dongmin, I’m joking. Bad joke, clearly. You look like you’re about to cry.” 

Dongmin stares at Jinwoo. Of course he was joking. When isn’t Jinwoo ever joking?

“This is serious, hyung! You’re supposed to be helping!” Dongmin yells. Jinwoo apologizes, but it doesn’t make him feel better. Even if Jinwoo was joking, there was always a possibility. Bin deserved someone who loved him back.

“Dongmin, this isn’t something I can help you solve. This is all on you, okay? Just talk to Bin and tell him you need some time to think. But don’t ignore him. I’ve already tried that and it doesn’t work.” 

Dongmin tells Bin that night if he can have a few days to himself. Bin agrees and somehow isn’t mad at Dongmin for asking.

Dongmin doesn’t know what he did to deserve Bin.

-

Dongmin will never admit he’s hiding when he lies down on the floor of the student council room. He’s not hiding. He’s trying to not exist, if he’s honest. 

He’s had a long three, lonely days without Bin and he’s sick of it. He wants to go talk to him and spend time with him and kiss him, but he told Bin he’d talk to him when he sorted out his feelings. Dongmin isn’t sure why he ever said that, because at this point he’s positive he’s never going to sort them out. 

He’s tried solving the situation in his head over and over, trying to figure out how he’ll know when he’s in love with Bin. Eventually, after repeating solutions and ideas, he realized this kind of thing can’t be solved with his usual way of logical thinking. 

Dongmin sighs and tries his best to wrap Bin’s jacket closer to himself for optimal warmth and love. He’d rather wrap himself up in Bin’s warmth, but this was going to have to make do. 

Dongmin wonders if he stays on the floor long enough with the door locked that everyone will forget about him. Maybe if he thinks about it hard enough he can melt into the floor and never have to think about Bin again. 

No. He doesn’t truly want that.

He wants to think about Bin for as long as Bin will let him. He wants to think about kissing him and wishing him goodnight every night and texting him and seeing him every day. He wants to think about waking up to him and falling asleep next to him one day when they’re older. He wants to have cute lunch dates with Bin and listen to him talk about his day and dancing. He wants to watch Bin on stage and see him smile when he picks Dongmin out in the crowd. He wants to be with Bin and tell him he loves him.

Dongmin wants to tell Bin he loves him. 

Dongmin wants Bin to know he loves him.

Dongmin is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears the door to the student council room opening up, and he sits up only to make eye contact with Bin. He’s not at all sure how Bin got in because he thought he locked the door, but he finds himself not caring that much.

“Hey. I know you said that you wanted some time to yourself but my mom made us lunch so-

“I love you,” Dongmin blurts out. 

“What?” 

Bin stares at Dongmin, openmouthed and full of confusion. Dongmin doesn’t even think about taking his words back, because he knows they’re right. He stands up and goes over to Bin, a smile on his face as he places both of his hands on his face.

“I love you,” Dongmin says again. 

“You do?”

“I do.”

“For real?” 

“For real.”

Bin sets the food he brought on the table before he wraps his arms around Dongmin, bringing him close and kissing him happily. 

“Say it again,” Bin says. He presses his forehead to Dongmin’s and smiles so brightly at him. It’s a smile that reminds Dongmin of when he first saw him in third grade, one that made him stop in the middle of the hallway and stare at him for the rest of the day.

That smile makes something click in Dongmin’s head. As he stares at it, he’s positive that he’s been in love with it since the first day he saw it.

“I love you.”


End file.
